1. Field
This application relates to methods and systems for combustion products utilization and heat generation using multiple nozzles. The methods and systems may be used, for example, in heat engineering and ecological technologies, such as apparatus for heat energy generation from hydrocarbon fuel (liquid and gaseous) as used in systems of water heating and apparatus for hazardous waste processing of combustion products or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A known unit for generation of heat from hydrocarbon fuel to heat a water medium comprises a gas-liquid jet device, equipped with: a main nozzle and water inlet connected to the heat carrier (water) outlet in a combustion system; an inlet for combustion products in form of a vapor-gas-water mixture; a blending chamber; a combustion chamber, equipped with a water outlet, connected to the heat carrier outlet of the combustion system; a fuel nozzle and outlet connected to the combustion products inlet of the gas-liquid jet device; a separator, equipped with an inlet connected to the gas-liquid jet device outlet; a water outlet connected to the inlet of the heat consumption system; and a gas outlet, as described in Russian patent application RU2202055 C2, IPC7 F04F5/54, published Apr. 10, 2003 by the inventor hereof.
The stated known technical solution accepted as a prototype ensures heating of the water heat carrier and its supply to a heating system, but is subject to certain disadvantages. Firstly, the apparatus produces environmental pollution in the form of waste gases such as exiting from the separator. Secondly, the apparatus is not effective for high rates of thermal heating due to providing only relatively low fuel consumption per unit of generated heat power.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a design of an apparatus for heat generation from hydrocarbon fuels, capable of providing a substantial reduction in specific fuel consumption and minimizing environmental pollution in the form of waste gases.